coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9445 (2nd May 2018)
Plot Toyah tells Peter that Jacqui is in the country visiting her mother. Peter is all set to come with her to Tamworth but she convinces him it's not necessary. Mary coaches Nigel Kipling and Selina James on their parts. Seth sees Jude setting off the fire alarm on the CCTV and threatens to report him. Jude quits his job before he's sacked. Sally invites Geoff over for tea. She makes out it's to get to know him but it's actually to dissuade him from dating Yasmeen. Tim asks Dev and Gina along. Beth increases Kirk's dog-walking fee to £5 and makes him take on David and Peanut too. In hospital, Eva has her picture taken with the baby, having previously turned the photographer away when Toyah was in the room. Nigel gets stage fright and says he can't help Jude. Jude thinks there's no point now that he's resigned but Mary convinces them to press on so that Angie understands why he can't work with Seth and Philippa. Summer asks to clean at the factory in exchange for £10 to buy an outfit for a party. Aidan tells her to come back tomorrow. Geoff brings Yasmeen along to the Metcalfes'. Yasmeen is fully aware that Sally doesn't want her there. Jude, Angie, Mary and the actors have dinner at No.3. Jude keeps the topic of conversation off marine biology. His plan backfires as Angie finds the pair delightful. Sally is bored as her dinner guests go on about football. Yasmeen makes a thinly-veiled dig at her effectiveness as Mayor. Eva and Toyah go to the registry office for the baby's birth certificate. Nigel is tongue-tied when Angie asks him to tell her about seahorses. He repeats a fact he read about shallow water cuttlefish. Brian arrives to talk to Jude about the council job and recognises the actors from their stage work. To keep up the charade, Jude explains that they're actors as well as marine biologists. Kirk stops a runaway dog, Chewy while walking Eccles, David and Peanut. The owner, Sharon Butterlee, is grateful and offers him £30 to train the dog. Angie asks Jude why he's applying for a job that's beneath him. He admits that he isn't a marine biologist. Cast Regular cast *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn Guest cast *Midwife - Zoe Matthews *Selina James - Julie Riley *Nigel Kipling - Richard Elis *Seth Smithson - Darryl Clark *Philippa McMoss - Katie Mulgrew *Photographer - Morgan Philpott *Sharon Butterlee - Natalie Burt *Susie Price - Lexi & Liberty Kingsberry-Jones (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Office *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *Victoria Gardens *Weatherfield Marine Life Centre - Gift shop *Eva Price's cottage, Lymm - Hallway *Hospital - Maternity unit Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Mary and Jude pull out all the stops to keep Angie in the dark; Toyah spins Peter a yarn; and Kirk's command of a canine wins him a new fan. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,512,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2018 episodes